February 14 National Kissing Day Traducción
by ladyalucard15
Summary: Esto es para los que vieron el fic, 21 de Enero, y que les gusto.  Bienvenidos a 14 de Febrero ...Sena regalando besos. Todos/Sena


Titulo: February 14 National Kissing Day

-Palabras (Según el Word):1390

Resumen: Esto es para los que vieron el fic, 21 de Enero, y que les gusto. Bienvenidos a 14 de Febrero ... Sena regalando besos. (Todos/Sena)

Disclaimer: Ni Eyeshield 21, ni el fic me pertenecen creo que usted ya lo sabía *bufido*

Notas:Esto es para los que vieron el fic, 21 de Enero, y que les gusto. Bienvenidos a 14 de Febrero ...

Advertencia: Esto es YAOI, es decir relación chico con chico (allSena), groserías, gente pervertida, armas de fuego ilegales, alcohol, etc. Si no le gusta dele clic al botón de atrás que está arriba y absténgase de comentar algo en contra del género, eso es infantil. Pero si por el contrario te agrada puede seguir leyendo. No soy alérgica a los comentarios, así que usted puede señalar sus opiniones, felicitaciones, sugerencias para mi mejore en ortografía y traducción y lanzar los tomatazos que guste, eso si, solo critica constructiva. Nada de ``que feo te quedo ´´ sin decir porque o darme un discurso de porque el yaoi es una asquerosidad y que no es normal, ya conozco ese cuento de memoria y si usted esta en contra ni siquiera hubiese entrado aquí, si esta demasiado ansioso por escribirlo entonces tómese un té de tilo para calmarse, dese la vuelta y no comente nada, que sencillamente no me interesa.

Ahora si…lea en paz (ha ha)

Wiiii! Feliz día del amor y la amistad a todas (Y a todos, siempre hay algunos) Ese día ha sido very happy para mi! :D y cono aun ando con aires de amor, decidí traducir.

El amor es perfecto chicas(os), no se les olvide dárselo a todos los que quieren!.

Wiiii! me encanta este fic! Y sobre todo los 14 de Febrero (ojala pudiesen ver la bolsa con chocolates que me regalaron! :D) Por cierto, aquí están los Link para que le echen un vistazo. Y también quería aprovechar para decir que si van a traducir un fic no se le olvide pedirle permiso a la autora original. Yo, Pedí permiso para traducir este fic a snow-sama(yes, SAMA)

w w w. Fanfiction. Net /u/ 1644303/ snowwinter4

w w w. Fanfiction. Net /s/ 6348616/ 1/ bFebruary_ b_ b14_ b_ bNational_ b_ bKissing_ b_ bDay_ b

Disclaimer: Si yo fuera dueña de Eyeshield 21, esto seria lo normal.

-x- -X-

"Hip!"Monta comenzó, mirando preocupado a su amigo, a su borracho amigo.

Ya siendo unos segundos años en la Universidad, Monta, Sena, y Chuubou vagaban por los alrededores de la antigua Casa Club de Deimon, simplemente siendo ellos mismos después de un agotador día de practica.

"Así que..." Sena hipo antes de continuar, con un gran rubor en su rostro: "Es 14 de febrero ¿eh?" dio una sonrisa.

"No, Sena estamos en Ene-" Fue cortado de repente cuando un par de labios se posaron en los suyos, era un corto beso del moreno, que lo miraba, soñoliento y totalmente borracho, "M-MUKYA!"y, luego, todas sus fantasías con Mamori se rompieron en pedazos.

Su mejor amigo acababa de estamparse le en los labios. Y entonces, simplemente se rió.

"Toodles!" Dijo, dando un guiño antes de irse.

"S-Sena?" se dio la vuelta en dirección de sus amigos ex-delincuentes, Juumonji, Kuroki y Toganou, con una sonrisa en su rostro cuando agarró a este ultimo.

"Hey", dijo, quitándole las gafas y lo besándolo, congelando a todos en el lugar.

"Huh?"

"HUUH?"

"HUUUUU-" Kuroki fue la siguiente víctima, cuando el joven lamió sus labios.

"Yum"-ronroneó Sena y, entonces, sus ojos marrones brillaron captando a Juumonji, que estaba en el suelo, sin habla. Sonriendo siempre relajadamente, se subió encima del otro, y le besó profundamente antes de ponerse de pie," Adiós, Kazu- chan " le dio un guiñó antes de salir corriendo.

"Puta ..."

"...Madre".

"... MUKYA! ALGUIEN DETENGA A SENA !"Grito Monta, quien finalmente se había recuperado, con un gran y rojo rubor cubriéndole toda la cara, "¡Está borracho! Y cree que estamos a 14 de Febrero , ¡Y que estamos en AMERICA!"

"... Yo. .. Yo. .. Wow", Kuroki dijo finalmente abriendo y cerrando la boca al igual que un pez.

"Lo... Lo sé-" Toganou se ruborizó Pensé que era bueno cuando lo leí, pero ... ¡Wow! "

"Mío", declaró Juumonji, levantándose "Él es mío" gruñó, dándose la vuelta y comenzado la persecución para encontrarlo.

"Por supuesto que no!" Kuroki grito, y corrió después de él, Toganou dio un gruñido siguiéndoles de cerca.

Habashira Rui nunca se había sonrojado tanto en sus 18 años de vida. Y solo se debía a que el adorable, de grandes ojos, moreno de Deimon, primero como el secretario pero luego también como Eyeshield 21, Kobayakawa Sena, le beso.

Y, oh mi, que tiernos y hermosos eran esos labios!

Más tarde, se encontró corriendo tras el joven, un deseo de estamparlo en algún lugar y ...

"E-Eso es muy inteligente!" dijo un locamente ruborizado Kotarou, rompiendo su peine de la excitación.

"F-Fuu ..." Incluso la usualmente seguridad de Akaba fue volada en solo segundos cuando el "tímido" Eyeshield 21 se acercó y suavemente le besó a el y a Kotarou (muy a su irritación).

"Más tarde, entonces, Akaba-san, Kotarou-san",Dijo con una risa, seguida de una sonrisa ante la que todo el mundo parecía caer y un simple guiño de parte del medio-lucido. El Eyeshield corrió lejos, los otros dos estaban tan atolondrados como para hacer cualquier otra cosa.

"Ah ... eh ... sí ..." su voz sonaba realmente incomoda, ya que el par fue sorprendido completamente fuera de guardia, pero ellos lo reconocían.

Su aliento que apestaba a alcohol, pero, aún así, era muy adictivo.

"Mukya! DETENGAN A SENA, MAX! Esta besando a todo el mundo!"

Eso por sí solo fue suficiente para que Akaba y Kotarou se uniesen a la persecución.

Ahora, fue un completo accidente el que Sena se encontrase con Kakei y Mizumatchi, caminando torpemente, miró a los dos hombres altos frente a él.

"S-Sena? ¿Sucede algo malo?" Kakei, que estaba muy preocupado y siendo muy sincero sobre esto, le pregunto al moreno, el joven más pequeño abrió sus cálidos ojos miel mirando a él y al rubio.

"Yo. .. quiero ..."

"¿Qué?" Mizumatchi fue el primero en inclinarse, tratando de escuchar, y en su lugar obtuvo un beso.

El otro mayor sólo se congeló en su sitio, y la boca de Kakei cayó, con sus ojos parpadeando en el dolor, y luego fue tirado hacia abajo por Sena, quien le dio un beso así, y alegremente saltó lejos, mirando hacia atrás una vez mas con una mirada inocente en su rostro, sonriente "¡Feliz 14 de febrero!" Dijo, y salió corriendo.

"Oi!" Habashira llego corriendo, jadeante, "Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no lo detuvieron? Él esta corriendo y besando a todo el mundo!"

"Q-qué?"

"Maldita sea, es un buen besador, iré a conseguir otro!" Mizumatchi sonriente salio corriendo tras él.

Hiruma Youichi no fue un campista feliz cuando entró y encontró al fucking chibi cerrando su labios con Musashi, clavado en la mesa, con la cara enrojecida y una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

"¿Qué demonios? Si vas a tener sexo de mierda, no lo hagas en el maldito salón de reuniones!" -gritó, e instantáneamente, un par de labios se posaron en su mejilla, sorprendiéndolo, y Musashi, bueno, también lo hizo levantando una ceja.

"No te preocupes Youichi-san!" dijo, torciendo completamente el sistema de nombres "Todos pueden tener uno!" Y luego escapo.

"... Maldita sea, parece que no soy el único", suspiró Musashi y por una vez, el demonio rubio se quedó allí, falto de palabras, pero luego recuperó la compostura.

"Fucking chibi" gruñó, y Musashi sonrió al ver un tinte de color rosa en sus mejillas, pensando ligeramente en el moreno, y cómo era besando, y lo mucho que el sólo quería ...

"Ahora, eso fue raro, diría yo, pero aun así..." Sus dedos se escabulleron hacia sus labios al recordar la calidez allí "no me importa" sonrió él mientras recordaba al pequeño Sena Kobayakawa acorralándole y que acababa de besarlo, y luego salió corriendo rápidamente hacia el campo.

Pero después de besar a un Gaou Rikiya en la frente y el dinosaurio se le acercase con aquella sonrisa sedienta de sangre, incluso el Señor de la moto-sierra tendría que correr por su vida.

"Mío" replico Gaou en su estado, con sus ojos entrecerrados y Marco dejó escapar una incómoda risa.

"Por supuesto, yo diría", dijo con nerviosismo, y sus ojos se estrecharon hacia la pequeña figura que corría lejos, "Ayer".

"Eso fue ... hermoso" dijo Kisaragi, obviamente en éxtasis "Unos fuertes, apasionados par de labios", parpadeó mientras miraba en la misma dirección con los demás "Hermoso".

"Atrás Kisaragi" Los otros dos gruñeron.

Kongo Agon gruñó mientras caminaba por las calles cuando un maldito enano con ojos innecesariamente grandes corría hacia el, haciéndole dar marcha atrás y caer al suelo, Agon tembló cuando vio que este fue el chibi-basura.

"Ah ... Agon-san, justo la persona que yo quería ver!" dijo con alegría levantándose un poco, y empujando sus labios a los de Agon.

Que parpadeó, y por una vez, se preguntó por qué sus reflejos divinos no entraban en acción, y tan rápido como sucedió la interacción , fue empujado fuera por un estúpido, estoico-linebacker que ahora se encontraba en su lugar.

"Ah, Shin-san" un beso en la nariz "Después", antes de sprintar, con una risa ruidosa.

Agon resopló, pero miró con asombro como Shin simplemente siguió ruborizándose.

"¿Es esto lo Sakuraba siente?" preguntó en voz alta.

Agon no quería saber, en serio que no quería saber.

Si Yamato Takeru lamentaba algo, fue el hecho de que él le dijo a Sena sobre el Día Nacional del Beso, que él invento.

Bueno, si una gran cantidad de jugadores de fútbol americano vienen hacia ti, correrías por tu vida, y no importa lo maravilloso que el fuera, él no podía enfrentarlos a todos ellos de una vez.

A excepción del único momento que fue cuando recibió un beso de Sena.

Esa fue una historia completamente diferente.

Pero, por desgracia, sabía que el chico estaba borracho, y no realmente lucido cuando lo hizo ... ...estaba fuera de su mente ...

Pero enserio, si alguien, incluso Chuubou, fue el que le dio alcohol a Sena, ese alguien debe desaparecer ...

Ahora para conseguir que todos los demás piensen como él ...

Y para que Sena caiga por él, una sonrisa desviada apareció en su rostro.

Además, ¿quién no quiere estamparlo en algún lado y, y...

Por ahora, Takami, Taka, y Sakuraba buscaban a Sena.

"Y-yo no entiendo , me levanto una mañana y todo el mundo está en mi casa, preguntando por mi mano en matrimonio!" el pobre muchacho parecía traumatizado.


End file.
